Kratos and Anna : the Real Story
by Anna-Elodie
Summary: Sylvarant, bien avant l'arrivée de Lloyd, était déjà à feu et à sang, sous le contrôle d'une organisation : le Cruxis. Pour remercier Lord Yggdrasill, les Grands Cardinaux Désians décidèrent de créer une exsphère différente des autres. Son nom : le Projet Angélus. Sa culture fut donné au Seigneur Kvar... Ainsi commença l'histoire d'Anna, celle de cette exsphère et de son destin...
1. Préambule

**Préambule**

Tous le monde à déjà du se demander à quoi ressemblait l'histoire de Kratos et Anna ( enfin moi je me le suis demandé parce que je suis folle et parce que je suis une grande romantique ).

Et bien, un jour alors que je me posais plusieurs questions, j'ai décidé de l'écrire en fan fiction, mais en me limitant à quelque chose qui est très important pour moi : la rendre la plus vraie possible.

Pas en essayant que mon histoire paraisse vraie, mais en essayant de mettre, grâce aux indices que j'ai trouvé dans l'animé, les mangas et bien sûr le jeu, des éléments et des passages qui se serait vraiment produit dans l'histoire de ces deux personnages.

Vous allez dire que c'est pas possible et que je pourrais jamais y arriver... Mais moi je veux quand même essayer ;) Je l'ai commencé il y a déjà deux ans, je l'ai remanié et remanié ( j'ai toujours pas fini mdr même si je sais ce que je veux écrire ^^'' ) et je trouve que ça peut aller. Après j'attendrais vos commentaire :).

Ah et je voulais signaler : je n'ai lu que la fan fiction d'Aliénor-fantastic, A012 , que j'ai trouvé magnifique et qui m'as donné envie d'en faire moi aussi. Donc si jamais certains retrouve des éléments qui pourraient être identique à ceux de leur fan fiction, j'en suis vraiment désolée... Vous pourrez toujours me le signaler et j'essaierai de faire tous mon possible pour changer ^^

Bon voilà je pense que j'ai plus grand chose à vous dire, à part que j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si vous trouvez des fautes, pouvez me le dire s'il-vous-plaît ? Je n'aime pas trop en faire c'est pour ça ^^" Merci d'avance :)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Pourquoi ? …

C'est la question que Anna se posait depuis tous ce temps. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi tous ça ? Cette petite pierre bleue allait définitivement lui gâcher sa vie. Elle avait déjà tué ses proches, maintenant c'était Anna même qu'elle tentait de tuer... Mais pourquoi ? Sans cesse cette question revenait, comme une hantise.

Anna continuait à travailler à la Ferme Humaine, perdant peu à peu l'espoir qu'elle gardait toujours en elle. Mais bientôt, tout allait être terminé. Elle le sentait. Cette pierre lui faisait de plus en plus mal, comme si tout son corps allait se déchirer... Un tour à l'infirmerie, et retour dans la cellule...

Elle allait peut être mourir comme ça sur sa couche toujours aussi seule... La petite flamme d'espoir en elle était proche de s'éteindre, elle vacillait légèrement, comme si un souffle pouvait la faire disparaître...

Anna ferma doucement les yeux en pensant à sa famille et se laissa aller...

Peut être que le lendemain sera un jour meilleur, qu'elle pourra enfin respirer, vivre sans vivre... Libérée de tout, et à jamais, sans plus se soucier de rien...

Mais son arrivée va tout perturber...


	3. Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs

**CHAPITRE 1 : _Souvenirs_**

Anna était, comme tous les jours, en train de pousser une des énormes pierres que les Désians, des demi-elfes, ces êtres ignobles et plein de cruauté, l'obligeaient à bouger, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue. Elle ne se souciait même pas de savoir qu'elle était cette raison. Ses longs cheveux, sales de poussière, lui tombaient sur le visage pendant qu'elle faisait avancé le bloc de pierre par la force de ses maigres bras. Soudain, sa vision se troubla et la jeune femme s'écroula à terre.

Cela était devenu son quotidien. Une douleur lancinante traversa son corps depuis son torse, où était incrusté une petite pierre ronde, bleutée. Anna porta automatiquement sa main à cette pierre et, sous les menaces que les Désians proféraient et les coups de fouets qu'ils lançaient, se releva pour continuer à pousser les pierres. Et dire qu'elle vivait cela depuis presque 7 ans maintenant...

Tout s'était terminé pour elle ce fameux jour...

Le jour de son anniversaire, il y a maintenant 7 ans...

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Anna était encore chez elle, à Luin et non dans la Ferme Humaine.

Elle avait aujourd'hui 17 ans et ne pensait pas que la vie qu'elle menait pouvait être pire. Elle ressemblait fortement à sa mère avec des cheveux châtains et des grands yeux bruns. Seul la longueur des cheveux étaient différentes : Anna avait les cheveux courts qui lui arrivaient sur la nuque, alors que sa mère les avaient beaucoup plus longs, au niveau des reins bien qu'elle les attachait pratiquement tout le temps en chignon.

Par contre son caractère venait sûrement de son père : elle s'énervait souvent pour un rien quand elle était petite, mais aujourd'hui elle était devenue beaucoup plus calme au contraire de sa petite sœur qui était devenue le petite diable de la famille. Marina tenait aussi de sa mère bien que ses yeux venait de son père : une petite brune avec des yeux verts d'eau, comme la couleur d'un petit ruisseau que Anna avait vu pas loin de Luin, vers le chemin pour aller à Asgard.

La jeune femme se promenait dans la ville, à la recherche d'ingrédients que sa mère lui avait demandé d'aller acheter pour préparer le déjeuner. Sur la liste, il n'y avait que des choses qu'Anna adorait. Aucun jour ne pouvait rivaliser avec celui-ci tant elle était heureuse. Elle allait de boutiques en boutiques, saluait tous les habitants qu'elle croisait. Tous le monde semblait bien l'apprécier. Anna apportait même son aide à certains marchands de Luin, autant le faire et ainsi gagner de l'argent pour aider sa propre famille.

Mais à ce moment-là, la jeune femme était très paresseuse et avançait lentement dans les rues bondées de monde. Elle aimait se promener ainsi dans la ville, pleine de vie. Au bout d'une ou deux heures de marche dans Luin, à son rythme, Anna avait repris le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, vers l'entrée de Luin. Elle avançait tout en observant le paysage, avec un sourire joyeux.

« Je suis rentrée ! dis Anna en refermant la porte derrière elle. Tu es où, Maman ? »

Personne ne répondit cependant. Anna commença à avancer alors dans la maison, à la recherche de sa mère pour lui donner son panier. Arrivée à la cuisine, sa mère surgit comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, faisant sursauter de peur Anna :

« Oh, je suis désolée ma chérie ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Euh... Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te demander ça tout à l'heure ! fit-elle en empêchant Anna d'avancer, comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller me prendre de la gelée à la pomme s'il-te-plaît, c'est pour ton g... non, ta sœur, elle m'en a demandé tout à l'heure.

- … Oui, d'accord, sourit Anna. Bon j'y retourne alors. Ah ! Et fais attention, je crois qu'il y quelque chose qui brûle...

- Ah ! Oh non ! » cria la mère d'Anna, en se dépêchant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Anna garda son sourire aux lèvres, puis se dépêcha de ressortir. Elle avait bien compris que sa mère lui préparait une fête d'anniversaire « surprise ». Elle devait y mettre toutes ses forces étant donné qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour faire ce genre de chose. Anna émit un petit rire._ À tout les coups, je vais devoir faire mon propre gâteau en rentrant..._ pensa Anna.

Sa mère et la cuisine était une expérience à voir : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de faire des plats assez difficiles, mais la plupart du temps, elle les loupaient. Au final, Anna refaisait ses plats, puisque sa mère voulait absolument les goûter. Et maintenant, on pouvait dire qu'Anna savait « bien » cuisiner.

Elle se mit soudain à se demander ce que sa mère et sa sœur allaient lui offrir pour ses 17 ans...

Sa petite sœur, Marina, avait du lui faire, à coup sûr, un dessin lui souhaitant « Bon Anniversaire, Anna ». La pauvre, elle a du passer sa nuit à le faire... se dit la jeune femme en souriant. Anna marchait tranquillement en direction de la mairie. C'était là bas que les gelées étaient les meilleures et surtout les moins chères...

OUI, d'après elle, le jour de son anniversaire était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Soudain, quelqu'un la bouscula pendant qu'elle était dans ses rêveries et la fit tomber à terre, se cognant la tête par la même occasion sur le sol de pierre.

« Ex...fhh... excuse-moi...fhh..., dit l'homme visiblement essoufflé. Mais relèves-toi vite ! » s'écria-t-il.

L'homme était en fait Chris, un des gardes de Luin. Chris aida Anna à se relever, puis s'exposa sur une place où tout le monde pouvait le voir et l'entendre.

« Que tout le monde m'écoute ! dit-il soudainement en direction de tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur la place du marché. Fuyez, tout de suite, tant que vous avez encore un peu de temps ! »

Personne ne comprit pourquoi cet homme leur disait cela. Mais au moment où quelqu'un allait poser la question, une énorme déflagration éclata dans l'air. À ce moment-là, l'homme dit :

« Les Désians ! »

Tout le monde s'agita soudainement, courant tous en direction de la sortie la plus proche.

Tout le monde, sauf Anna. La jeune femme partit en courant en direction inverse, en lâchant son panier qui se renversa et fut piétiner par les habitants affolés.

Si elle avait bien compris d'où venait la détonation, les Désians se trouvaient à l'entrée nord du village. Ils se situaient vers sa maison, donc vers sa mère et sa petite sœur, qui devait encore dormir à cette heure-ci.

Faites qu'elles n'aient rien, pria t-elle.

Mais déjà des Désians apparaissaient de part et d'autre dans le village, attaquant chaque personne qui étaient sur leur chemin, ou les emmenant de force avec eux. Des cris envahissaient le calme habituel de Luin. Anna, à la recherche du chemin pour aller chez elle, tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de Désians. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas se défendre...

« Attrapez là ! » cria un soldat Désian, en montrant de la main la jeune femme.

Anna commença à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, cherchant à les fuir. Les soldats portaient des épées, déjà ensanglantées, qui donnaient des hauts le cœur à Anna. Elle passa dans la foule, pour essayer de faire perdre sa trace aux Désians et se cacha dans une petite ruelle, à l'abri derrière des caisses. Anna était à bout de souffle.

Elle entendait les cris des villageois, les bruits des lames des Désians et les cris des personnes qui agonisaient. La jeune femme qui avait repris une respiration plus posée tenta de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la rue.

Au moment même où elle tourna la tête, elle vit le jeune Chris, qui tentait lui aussi de s'enfuir, se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Un Désians venait de lui enfonçait son glaive dans l'abdomen, le sang s'écoulait de la blessure. Pendant que Chris agonisait sous le coup, le Désian avait un sourire joyeux, horrible sur le visage. Il retira alors son arme laissant tomber Chris au sol, comme satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Anna, qui venait de voir la scène, était complètement pétrifiée... Elle avait mis ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter que ses cris ne s'échappent, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêchait ses larmes de couler. Elle sentait des frissons de peur parcourir sa colonne, pendant qu'elle retrouvait progressivement l'usage de ses membres. Anna se releva doucement, chancelant sur ses jambes puis une fois plus stable, commença à courir en direction de sa maison, en ignorant le corps de Chris et ceux d'autres villageois, en ignorant le sang...

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme arriva, d'après elle, à quelques mètres de sa maison.

Soudain, Anna stoppa net... Quelque chose était différent... L'odeur...

Oh non ! se dit-elle, tout mais pas ça !

Elle parcouru les cent derniers mètres et tomba nez à nez sur des maisons qui commençaient à s'embraser. Elle rechercha sa maison pour voir si sa mère et sa sœur étaient dehors. Mais la jeune femme ne vit personne. Anna commençait à respirer de plus en plus mal et des larmes lui montaient aux yeux à cause de l'épaisse fumée.

Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle rentra dans sa maison où le feu se propageait à une vitesse folle. En cachant de sa main sa bouche pour éviter de respirer trop de fumée, elle se dirigea vers une salle qui devait être la cuisine, et commença à rechercher sa mère...

« Maman ! Où es-tu ? s'écria-t-elle en toussant. MAMAN ! »

Personne ne lui répondit.

Anna regarda tout autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un quelconque mouvement. Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne perçut rien. Anna rechercha alors l'escalier menant à l'étage où sa sœur était, mais ne pu l'emprunter car au moment même où elle posa son pied sur la première marche, les poutres du plafond s'effondrèrent.

« Ahhhh ! » cria-t-elle.

Anna recula, désorientée, des larmes de douleur coulant le long de son visage.

« MAMAN ! MARINA ! Où êtes-vous ?! cria Anna, la voix secoué par des toux de plus en plus violentes. Maman... souffla Anna, la voix nouée par le chagrin.

- An... Anna... » fit soudain une voix, faible comme un murmure.

La jeune femme se retourna en direction de la provenance de cette voix. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit un choc : sa petite sœur était coincée sous une poutre et la regardait des larmes aux yeux, rougies par la fumée présente dans la maison.

Anna ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et se précipita vers sa sœur.

« Ça va aller Marina, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là,... » fit Anna les larmes aux yeux.

Anna était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur et lui caressa les cheveux comme pour la rassurer. Marina lui attrapa le bas de sa robe et la serra de toute ses forces.

Anna compris alors le message que lui donnait sa petite sœur.

Elle lui disait qu'elle était avec elle...

Anna reprit ses esprits et se remit debout. Les flammes commençaient à pourlécher le plafond. Dans peu de temps, il s'effondrerait. Il fallait se dépêcher. Anna commença donc par essayer de soulever la poutre qui était tombé sur Marina. Elle sentit que celle-ci se soulevait quelque peu et dit à Marina, déjà presque à bout de force :

« Marina... Sors... vite... de là ! » fit Anna en soulevant encore un peu plus la poutre.

Marina rampa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de danger et essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Alors, Anna, venant d'entendre un bruit de craquement, lâcha la poutre qui fit un bruit énorme et pris précipitamment sa petite sœur dans les bras pour sortir en courant de la maison qui s'écroula peu de temps après. Anna posa sa petite sœur à terre pendant que celle-ci était en train de reprendre ses esprits, tout en respirant l'air frais pour chasser la fumée de ses poumons.

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à son ancienne maison puis s'écroula à genoux, la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés, tout en serrant sa robe des ses mains.

Elle avait retrouvé Marina mais elle n'avait pas su retrouvé sa mère... Sa mère qui était peut être restée dans la maison...

Anna avaient les larmes aux yeux et quelques-unes qui s'étaient échappées après qu'elle est baissé son visage, assombrissaient le sol en petites tâches.

« Non... non... pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi... Pourquoi ?! » s'écria-t-elle, tout en serrant sa robe qu'elle avait prise dans ses mains.

Son visage, d'habitude si joyeux et lumineux, était déformée par la douleur et le chagrin. Ses larmes coulaient à présent en flots intarissables.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens... » chuchota quelqu'un au dessus d'elle.

La jeune femme releva la tête, surprise. Elle sentit sa petite sœur s'accrocher à elle de toute ses forces, tremblant de tout son corps.

En effet, quand elle vit de qui provenait ce chuchotement, Anna compris pourquoi sa petite sœur tremblait de peur puis recula, effrayée elle aussi, tout en passant des bras protecteurs autour de Marina.

En face d'elles, se trouvait un homme qui leur souriait, semblant être un demi-elfe à cause de ses oreilles pointus. Il avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs, mais ce qui effrayait le plus la jeune femme, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient à l'inverse de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait.

Les yeux de cet homme était en forme d'amande légèrement étirés vers le haut et étaient complètement noirs. Seuls deux petits ronds blancs à l'intérieur contrastaient avec ce noir profond.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme se rapprocha d'Anna mais celle-ci recula pour protéger sa petite sœur, en l'entourant de ses bras.

Mais l'homme lui prit violemment les cheveux pour ensuite la mettre à hauteur de sa vue.

Anna grimaça de douleur tandis que sa petite sœur était capturé par deux Désians. Marina, trop faible pour protester, se laissa faire sans montré la moindre résistance.

Anna essaya de détourner son visage, pour que cet homme ne puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

Prenant cela comme un affront, celui-ci la regarda avec un air mauvais et la rejeta, aussi violemment qu'il l'avait prise, au sol.

« Que faisons-nous d'elles, Seigneur ? demanda un des soldats Désians qui tenaient la petite sœur de Anna.

- Embarquez-les. Des cobayes de plus ne nous feront pas de mal, étant donné les récentes pertes à la ferme. Il faut à tout prix ravitailler la ferme si nous voulons que le Seigneur Yggdrasill soit fier de nous... » répondit l'homme en se retournant pour faire face aux deux soldats.

Anna, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que l'homme venait de dire, pris son courage à deux mains et se releva d'un seul coup pour se précipiter vers sa sœur. Devant ce mouvement soudain, les Désians, qui avaient relâché leur prise, ne purent rattraper la jeune femme qui commençait déjà à s'enfuir avec Marina dans les bras.

« Hé, reviens ici toi ! » s'écria un des soldats en direction de Anna.

Anna n'écoutant aucunement le Désian, continua à courir, quand soudain, elle reçut de plein fouet un violent coup de tonnerre.

Elle regarda sa petite sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien.

Marina était en train de regarder Anna avec des yeux écarquillés, et ne semblait pas avoir été touché par cet éclair.

Anna lui sourit tendrement en la posant à terre avant de s'effondrer, ne pouvant plus bouger.

Elle réussit à apercevoir au loin l'homme s'avancer vers elle, un bâton surmonté d'une figure arrondi, avec en son centre une sorte de pierre rouge ronde qui semblait léviter...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et attendit ce qui allait certainement se produire...

Cet homme allait les tuer, c'était évident...

Marina, qui avait apparemment retrouvé ses esprits, était en train d'essayer de tirer sa sœur vers elle pour partir mais celle ci ne bougeait pas. Elle réussi seulement à la retourner pour la mettre sur le dos. La petite fille vint se poster aux côtés de sa sœur, prise de panique et de peur.

Anna rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut de peur car l'homme venait de planter la pointe de son bâton dans le sol, juste à côté de son visage.

L'homme mit un genou à terre à côté d'elle tout en tenant son bâton de la main droite.

« Tu n'arrivera pas à t'échapper, cela je peux te le promettre... » murmura l'homme avec un sourire cruel.

Anna détourna le visage tandis que cet homme se relevait et indiquait aux Désians de venir récupérer Anna et sa sœur.

Ceux-ci se hâtèrent d'obéir aux ordres et se dirigèrent vers elles. Ils la relevèrent brutalement tandis qu'Anna essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de leur emprise.

Sa petite sœur était toujours accroché à elle et bien que les Désians essayaient de lui faire lâcher prise, Marina restait comme collé à sa sœur.

Anna passa sa main droite sur la tête de Marina, comme pour la rassurer, pendant qu'elles avançaient pour rejoindre le groupe qui semblait pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.

En effet, l'attaque faite par l'homme les avaient terrifiés et désormais, plus aucune plaintes ou lamentations ne semblaient émaner du groupe.

Anna fut poussée à l'intérieur de celui-ci et manqua de tomber à la renverse, son pied ayant heurté une petite pierre.

Et ainsi, le groupe commença à avancer pour sortir du village. Anna jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers sa maison qui désormais était complètement en flammes, pendant qu'elle entendait un rire diabolique derrière elle.

Anna détourna et baissa la tête, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues, pendant que sa petite sœur lui prenait la main.

« Maman, je suis désolée... » chuchota-t-elle en se cachant le visage de sa main libre.


End file.
